Merry Christmas
by Movie-Brat
Summary: Getting a Holiday get together is easy, getting there is hard...


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and Sydney Newman. Every other property belongs to Hasbro, DC Comics, Warner Bros, Toei, Saban Brands, etc. **

**Note: This I admit was sort of the last minute because originally, I had planned to do a Christmas Carol parody since 2010 after completing the Grinch parody but I forgot to do that and on a few days before Christmas I had no ideas on what to do, I had to think quickly that is until Doctor Who came to my mind. The show technically in one episode of the classic series and throughout the new series, there had been and still are Christmas specials the most recent one that had just aired actually called The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe which yes, I believe has Narnia references right to the World War II setting. Anyway, originally I had thought of a series of drabbles with each Doctor interacting with someone like Ranma Saotome or Akane Tendo. Then I settled for this one and I chose the Fourth Doctor since well, screw it, I like the Fourth Incarnation of the character. **

**Of course, I admit my choice of characters is random but I remembered how cool one of them was (he's the first the Doctor comes across).**

**In the end, I wanted it to be a simple, sweet but not overly diabetic Christmas story and original to boot as oppose to alot of the fanmakes in this section. That's everything,f rogive any sort of errors, I apologise greatly for anything and hope you enjoy.**

**And a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannukah, Happy Kwanza, an all around each happy holiday to everyone.**

_You are invited to my annual Christmas party. There will be caroling, sweets, and my personal favorite, drinks all around. A celebration of the holidays with my closest friends, whom I appreciate their visitations from time to time. Bring a guest if you must._

_P.S. Don't be late, Doctor._

_Your friend, _

_Yuuko._

He scoffed at that last part.

"Never late, I have all the time in the world." Spoke a tall figure wearing a red-brown blazer with elbow patches, grey tweed trousers, a dark brown cardigan with diamond shapes adorning the front, a white dress shirt and a long green necktie. The most notable accessory being a long multi-colored scarf draped around his neck.

"Besides, how late could I be?" The Time Lord approached the console of his ship, The TARDIS.

He pressed a few buttons and pressed one of the bigger ones on the console. The Doctor noticed the small crate that contained the second K-9 unit sent by the previous one as a companion, still unopened. He still had not gotten around to activating him yet and considering he received the dimensional witch's invitation just a mere few minutes after leaving Gallifrey…and Leela. Had she not left, he would have invited her to come especially as a means to socialize with others around her better. He sighed to himself; he might as well go alone then.

The Doctor opened the door figuring that he had arrived on time for the party. He stuck his head out only to come upon a small colorful town covered by snow. His right eyebrow raised in confusion. He had set a course for Yuuko's shop, why this town? The Time Lord then looked what was behind the ship to see a large tree that somehow substituted for a home complete with windows and judging from the inside (at least from what he could see), an entire living room, a staircase that no doubt would lead to the master bedroom and a library to boot.

He peaked for a moment to see what was inside, at least for a bit just to see who lived in such a home. He spotted an anthropomorphic pony but with the horn of a unicorn colored purple and what looked like a purple star on her flank talking to a small, baby dragon.

He read the lips of the both of them. They seemed to say to each other "Happy Hearth's Warm Eve" and the names Spike and Twilight respectively. The fact that there are sentient animals and they have their own holiday fascinated him but he will have to think about it another time. After one last look out of curiosity, he walked back to the TARDIS amidst the cold snowy winter.

'Safe and warm.' He brushed the snow off his coat and shook his head wildly to get the snow off his curly dark brown hair.

He approached the console and set the coordinates for the witch's shop once again.

"Well, that was an interesting sight to behold but questioning the existence of talking horses will have to be examined for another day." The Doctor said to himself.

He pressed a few buttons, configuring the controls before chuckling to himself.

"Oh dear," He pressed both his hand to his face as he chuckled. "I'm starting to talk to myself."

The Time Lord felt he had arrived at his destination. He walked toward the doors and opened them. Instead of a shop full of guests along with the sound of Christmas music, he instead, was greeted by the sight of a slightly dark room, lighted by the brightly colored Christmas lights from a tree. He reacted in confusion, as this was not the destination he intended. He typed the right coordinates, why some living room with a Christmas tree?

He suddenly heard the sound of a coo, the sound of a small child. He turned to see a small child, an eleven-year-old child of Asian origin with short raven black hair wearing purple pajamas.

She had just woken up from her sleep after hearing the noise of the spaceship disguised as a Public Call Police Box.

"Santa Claus?" She rubbed her eyes, curious and stunned to see if Saint Nick had actually arrived.

The Doctor laughed softly, the child slept in the living room just to see if Santa would come.

"I'm afraid not, child." The Doctor replied. "I can see why given my red blazer." He laughed softly again. All of a sudden, he spotted a present wrapped in shiny red paper with a tag that said:

**To Hotaru **

**From Setsuna**

A look of realization crossed his face. His friend Setsuna Meioh otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, had told him that she, Haruka and Michiru had adopted Hotaru Tomoe as their own daughter.

"Oh this must be little Hotaru Setsuna was talking about." He spoke aloud.

She looked at him in curiosity. "You know Setsuna-mama?"

"Yes." He answered. "I'm pretty much a good friend of hers."

He turned around to face the TARDIS but not before turning to the child again.

"Can't stick around for long, I have an appointment to go to, please do go back to sleep." He said to the Sailor Soldier.

She yawned as she muttered "alright." With that, the child fell asleep on the couch once again, the Doctor entered back into the ship, and so, the TARDIS de-materialized out of the living room.

"Okay, that was amusing the second time around I'll admit." He muttered dryly himself as he pressed a few buttons, typing in the coordinates.

_Hopefully I won't be late for the party. _

He approached the doors again this time hoping he had arrived at his intended destination.

He opened the door only to see instead of a shop, he instead saw a city. African Americans walked down the streets, he could see various shops and restaurants, business buildings. And it was still not the intended destination.

All of sudden, he spotted a figure cloaked in black with a red spider on his chest with a white mask on his face and what looked like a bug-eyed beetle-like creature fighting each other.

The Doctor said, "Very curious." With that, he stepped out of the TARDIS.

_One hour later…_

Two fast friends laughed all the way back to the TARDIS.

"Hopefully that Osebo will learn never to deal with dangerous other worldly beings." The Doctor told his new friend, Anasi.

"Maybe." He agreed laughing with his new friend before seeing the TARDIS. "So this is your mode of transportation?"

"Yes." He replied with a smile. "I've grown quite fond of its form. I never quite fixed the chameleon circuit but overtime, I grew fond of its shape."

"So you make them see what you want them to see."

"Just like you." The Time Lord smiled with glee. "Exactly my friend, exactly!"

Before saying anything else, a thought ran across his mind.

"My friend, forgive me that this is on such short notice but," He turned to the African superhero. "But I'm on my way to a party and well, I'm in need of a guest."

"Is that right?" He asked.

"I'll be blunt, I'm feeling a bit lonely-"

"And you wish to bring someone to a Holiday get together?" Anasi accurately guessed.

Astonished by his accurate guess, he nodded slowly.

"You received an invitation from the dimensional witch, didn't you?" He grinned.

"Yes, do you know her?" The Doctor asked.

"I was just receiving a letter before that creature attacked." He replied, his sigh indicated that she had come across him before.

"Well, the TARDIS is the most fantastic way to travel, want to come?" He gestured gently toward the spacecraft.

"I was expecting her shop to show up." He said uncertain whether he should go or not. He did not want to be rude and have Yuuko show up for nothing.

"Trust me; I'm pretty sure we'll get there on time." The Doctor insisted further albeit gently.

He sighed but not in frustration or anything. He figured it would not be any trouble to get to the party via craft.

He said to the Time Lord, "If you insist."

Both men approached the TARDIS. As soon as Anasi entered the TARDIS, a look of admiration appeared across his face. Despite being surprised at the technology of such a craft, he was impressed with how it looked larger on the inside despite its smaller outer appearance. In a way, it was an impressive display of illusion.

"Go on, say it." The Doctor goaded as he smiled like a child who had received a surprise gift.

"It's bigger on the inside?" He smiled back.

The Doctor laughed as he gleefully rubbed his hands. He once again approached the console and typed in the coordinates to the witch's shop.

"Hopefully the TARDIS will take us to the right party," The Doctor pressed various buttons on the console. "Not like the last two times before this incident."

"What had happened?" Anasi asked out of curiosity.

"Sentient ponies and a child mistook me for Santa." He replied rather bluntly.

"What?" He face reacted in confusion.

"Yes. But maybe this time, we'll be at the correct destination." The Doctor pressed on the handbrake.

_One minute later…_

Three figures ran to an alleyway for cover. The Doctor, Anasi and a female cat-alien, humanoid-like with short black hair in curly bangs dressed in white clothing for the wintertime. The most notable features being of course, her cat ears, eyes and teeth giving her a total feline appearance.

"This could take a while." The Doctor sighed in bemusement right before a laser bounced off the brick wall.

_Five minutes later…_

The Doctor flipped his sonic screwdriver and placed it back into his pocket.

"Never leave without it." The Doctor said with a smile as he walked with his two allies back into another alleyway where the ship was parked.

"You like cutting it close don't you?" The cat alien by the name of Kat Manx said with her arms crossed.

"I apologies for that really, call it timing." The Doctor said, taking out a bag of jelly babies from his pocket. He brought the bag forward gesturing if she wanted some of the candy delicacies.

"Next time," Kat sighed as she picked a cherry flavored jelly baby. "Try getting there a little bit early."

"Noted." The Time Lord nodded. "Would you like to come though?"

"Come?" Confusion and perplex ion ran across her face. "Where to?"

"The TARDIS."

Kat's eyebrow rose up in a skeptical manner.

"It's his mode of transportation." Anasi explained.

"You mean that," Kat pointed to the blue box as soon as the trio stopped to the alleyway. "Booth is your ship?"

"Correct." The Time Lord smiled like a child. "My friend and I are heading to a party; I don't suppose you'd like to come along?"

"Okay, say I actually agree to going to a party," Kat said, still unimpressed, assuming he was playing a joke on her. "How am I supposed to fit in that?"

"Want a look see?" The Doctor grinned gesturing to come.

Kat sighed in defeat heading to the police box. She quickly opened the door and stuck her head in for a good solid minute. Anasi looked at his time lord friend in bemusement, wondering if it was a good idea to surprise her greatly.

The cat being fished her head away from the TARDIS and walked toward the two men with her surprised expression on her face intact.

"How-how?" She struggled to get the words out, expressing how shocked she was at the interior.

"Want I should explain?" He patted her on the shoulder and walked off with Anasi following him behind. Kat stood in place with her mouth hung open. She shook her head and catched up to them. She then closed the door behind her.

"Wait, how does this thing work anyhow?"

With that last sentence, the TARDIS dematerialized.

The Doctor had explained to Kat about the TARDIS before dematerialization at least in something even she could understand and was considered one of the most brilliant minds of 2025. He told her that it was simply the work of Time Lord Technology and explained that the acronym meant "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." She agreed to come to the party mainly out of curiosity, figuring there wouldn't be any harm, it was a time machine right?

"You made a few mistakes and one that almost got us killed by blob mobsters, are you sure you typed in the correct coordinates?" Kat asked with a skeptical tone of voice.

"I'm very positive Ms. Manx." The Doctor replied implying that he was very sure. "I always check the coordinates and they're always right."

He then turned to Manx and said, "Open the door and see if we're there please. Do be careful by the way."

She opened the door and stuck her head outside to check if they were at the witch's shop.

"Anything?"

"That depends," She answered before adding dryly, "Do any of her parties involve samurai girls with big swords fighting a monster?"

A face of confusion ran across the Time Lord's face, as did Anasi's. Both men quickly ran to the exit and stuck their heads out to check the commotion. The fight in question was at a plaza and a raven haired girl of age seventeen was fighting what looked like some sort of booger monster with five eyes. Her choice of weapon seemed to be a katana though a bit large compared to the actual weaponry.

"That's something you don't see every day." The Doctor quipped before stepping out the ship to help.

The two others then followed suit with uncertainty given the new situation and how they had just now been smack-dab in the middle of a new crisis.

_Two hours later…_

Now, there were four friends walked back to the plaza laughing including the girl who had introduced herself as Kaoru Shiba; a descendant of the Shiba clan from a thousand years ago who fought against the Gedoushu and had been a practitioner of her Samurai heritage. She was fighting against a leftover monster from the Gedoushu that had somehow found its way to Earth. Two arguments later, they joined forces and managed to destroy the beast for good.

"This is your home?" Kaoru pointed at the spacecraft.

"If you mean the TARDIS, then yes." The Doctor replied.

"But it's a phone booth." She pointed out as a matter-of-fact.

"You'd be surprised to know it's more than a simple phone booth." Anasi told her.

"Trust me; you'll be surprised to know." Kat began to warn her. "I had to learn that practically."

"Show me." She insisted.

The Doctor was surprised that she wanted to see it herself. "Really?"

"I do."

"I do have this party we were going to."

"Wait, her?" Kat felt like objecting the Time Lord's decision for another invite.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"The fact that we've been in a recent dangerous situation has some water to my argument." Kat pointed out.

"I'll go." Kaoru insisted. "I think it'll be fun to come to a Christmas party."

"Well, that settles it then." The Doctor said, satisfied.

Three of them left leaving Kat uncertain if it will be such a good idea to drag her into a potentially dangerous situation but seeing as that her argument did not mean anything, she reluctantly went with the three.

"Alright, you win." She sighed in defeat.

A few seconds too late, Kaoru's retainer Toshizo Tanba, ran to the plaza out of the breath calling out to her but only stood by to watch the TARDIS dematerialize out of focus. He fainted soon afterwards due to exhaustion and disbelief.

"Coordinates, check. Console, check. Order, check."

The Doctor had been observing the entire console and the coordinates just to see if they were correct and with no mistakes this time.

"You sure nothing we're not going to be in danger this time?" Kat asked with her arms crossed as if she were trying to say, "Well, did you?"

"Everything seems to be in working order." The Doctor replied, very sure of himself.

"And if not?" Anasi added.

The Doctor sighed, "Well, then be prepared for anything."

Finally, before sighing again, he put his chest up and opened the door quick as a flash. He looked around his surroundings and to his surprise…

He was there. The TARDIS finally landed right in the middle of the dimensional witch's shop. Guests of hers discussed amongst themselves no doubt aware of the presence, fully expecting it to arrive.

The Doctor smiled with glee, like a child on Christmas morning.

"Look, we're here!" He reeled his head back inside informing the others.

Anasi, Kat and Kaoru stared at him in wonder, ready to smile. All four left the spacecraft and to their delight, no dangers, no inconveniences, nothing of the sort.

"Doctor, I see you finally arrived." The time lord looked to the left to see another friend of his.

An old man with tanned skin and a more theatrical appearance complete with a black cape.

"Dr. Morpheus, great to see you again!" The Doctor wildly shook his head.

"I see you finally arrived on time, if by a minute earlier." Said Morpheus before he spoke the last five words with a deadpan expression on his face but at the same time, in a jokingly manner.

"Well, I had to get there fast but you know, inconveniences tend to happen." The Doctor laughed.

The two men laughed heartily before the necromancer walked off.

"I'll speak to you later, my friend." The Necromancer said as he walked past the three of them.

"Doctor…" A tall, slender woman with absurdly long black hair draped in a dress that was a barrage of purple and black fabric.

"Yuuko, good to see dressed for the occasion for the holidays." The Doctor dryly said in jest.

"I like to look my best for a get together." Yuuko smiled wryly before her eyes traced to Anasi, Kat and Kaoru. "You know, I did say to bring a guest but I didn't expect three including one I had already invited."

"I thought the TARDIS would be the best way to travel this time." The African superhero quipped.

"So it seems." She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kat Manx."

"Kaoru Shiba." The two women introduced themselves respectively shaking her hand while Kaoru bowed with the dimensional witch bowing back.

"Enjoy yourselves, have some fun." Yuuko then held up a bottle. "Might I suggest some sake?"

"Um, maybe later." Kaoru answered and walked off to join the other guests, as did the other two.

"It has been an interesting ride, my friend." Anasi complimented the Time Lord.

"So it has." The Doctor agreed.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"And happy every-single-holiday-I can-think-of-to you too, Anasi."

With a nod of approval, the African superhero left to join the party guests.

"You have interesting friends." Yuuko said to the Time Lord.

"I didn't think I'd come with one let alone three." He admitted.

"Perhaps the old girl didn't want you to come alone." She playfully suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." He chuckled.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor."

"Merry Christmas, Yuuko."

He turned to the crowd and shouted, "And a Happy Holiday to everyone!"

The guests shouted back in approval raising their glasses of wine and other liquids. The Doctor smiled with glee, he had to admit, he was happy that he did not went into this get together alone. A happy holiday indeed.


End file.
